The present invention relates to medical devices that assist physically impaired patients, and more specifically relates to a device for facilitating movement of the patient from one location to an adjacent location, for example, from a car to a wheelchair or from a wheelchair to a bed.
There have been many inventions to assist the movement of physically impaired patients. Among these inventions are assorted transfer devices. Many of these transfer devices are designed to transport impaired patients across distances.
The prior art discloses several transfer devices that are designed to transfer physically impaired individuals. For example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,569; 5,507,044; 6,058,527 and 6,119,287.
Despite the ingenuity of the foregoing devices, there remains a need for a transfer device or stand which is portable, lightweight, sturdy and able to accommodate larger adults. In addition, the device should be usable in tight or limited spaces, simple to operate, impose minimal physical stress on the assistant, and impose minimal mental and physical stress on the physically impaired patient.